


Not Even A Little Spell?

by LostGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-17
Updated: 2005-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's having a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even A Little Spell?

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://mrsdrake.livejournal.com/profile)[**mrsdrake**](http://mrsdrake.livejournal.com/) wanted some comforty fic, so here's some Giles/Willow just for her, but you guys can read it too. :-D

It was Willow's quiet groan that caught Giles' attention.  He looked up from his desk and tried to see out into the main library, but Willow wasn't in sight.

Concerned, he stood, going out to see what was wrong.  The sight of Willow doubled in on herself, her forehead pressed to the library table was somehow terrifying, tugging hard as his gut.

"Willow?"  He kneeling beside her in but a moment.  "Willow, what's wrong?  What's happened.  Vampires?  A spell!"

"Worse," Willow said on a groan, raising her head to look at him.  She made a face and all but growled, "Cramps."

Giles blinked, mouth half opened.  The urge to reach for his glasses was close to overwhelming, but he resisted.  "I see."

"Well, they're all hurty!"  Willow insisted, sounding defensive.

Giles immediately held up his hands and shook his head.  "I'm only relieved.  I was rather worried it would be a spell.  This I can do something about."

Willow perked up at that, her eyes widening and a smile appearing on her lips.  "Really?  Is there a charm?  Or maybe a teeny, tiny little spell?"

"No, Willow," Giles said with a sigh, finally giving into the urge to polish his glasses.  "However there is hot tea in my office, a heating pad hidden in my bottom desk drawer, and . . . a backrub, er, if-if you like."

Willow's smiled widened and she all but bounced with the force of her nod.  "Oh, yes please!  Are you sure there's not a spell?" She asked, following him into the office.  "Not even a chant?"

Giles couldn't help a small smile, shaking his head at both Willow and himself.


End file.
